West Nightcry Snakes
|-|Mature Content Warning= |-|West Nightcry Snakes= THE WEST NIGHTCRY SNAKES ABOUT The West Nightcry Snakes are a biker gang that constantly harasses the East. They're feared by most, and many hire them for 'odd jobs' (read: murder, drug deals, vandalizing things, any other form of crime). As long as they're paid, they'll do anything. They are one of the biggest gangs in West Nightcry, and some of them have spread into the East... RANKINGS CHIEF The leader of the Snakes. It is a position held by one Snake that has had at least 5 years of service. They are the most respected rank, and they assign jobs to any below them. They rarely get their claws dirty, but some are too dangerous for any below. THE CURRENT CHIEF FP(page will be made soon) DEPUTY Second in command, directly below the chief. This position is held usually by one dragon. They are typically the most dangerous dragon amongst the Snakes. The deputy, unlike the leader, actually continues to serve in jobs. They organize jobs and usually plan them. The deputy also acts as a treasurer, so a certain amount of knowledge is needed for the role. CURRENT DEPUTY TBD BARGAINERS Bargainers are the dealers. There can be an infinite amount of bargainers, the more the merrier. They deal drugs for clients, and typically are sneaky and snake-like. They produce the most income for the Snakes, as drug deals are the most popular considering this day and age. CURRENT BARGAINERS TBD TBD HITS Hits are the assassins of the Snakes. They are very limited and the chief picks out the hits. A typical max is 5. They are the most intelligent and sharp-eyed dragons on the Snakes, although making little income, as assassinations are less popular. CURRENT HITS TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD ARTS Arts are vandals by pay. They are infinite in amount. They make a lot of money, surprisingly. Arts have to have a certain amount of artistic ability, and they must prove this to the chief and deputy. CURRENT ARTS TBD TBD DEFLECTORS Deflectors are rumor repellers, in short. They typically live in the East, and disapprove (true) statements about the Snakes. For example, someone will say they deal heroin or extremely dangerous drugs, a deflector would say they would never do that, even if it is true. They are the reputation savers, and they are typically the most loyal of the Snakes. They're amount is infinite. CURRENT DEFLECTORS TBD TBD NEW RECRUITS New recruits are, well, new recruits. They are typically juvenile delinquents who think teenage gangs aren't cool enough for them. These are the youngest members who are not exactly sure what they want to do. They mainly do odd jobs for the Snakes, and kind of act like servants. The amount is infinite. CURRENT NEW RECRUITS Jughead HISTORY The West Nightcry Snakes wasn't always a gang. They began as a group of bikers, who enjoyed going on road trips together. They were innocent, and were not criminals. TRADITIONS TRIVIA GALLERY Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:Mature Content